disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Darling
John Darling is a 10-year-old brother of Wendy and Michael Darling in Disney's 1953 hit Peter Pan. He's the middle child of the 3 Darling children. Personality Peter Pan John loves hearing Wendy's stories of Peter Pan and plays the character of Captain Hook while his younger brother Michael plays Peter Pan during their nursery games. He is very brave and very smart. One night, while their parents go away to a party, Peter visits the Darling kids and teaches them how to fly and takes them to Neverland with them. When they arrive in Never Land, Captain Hook and his pirates shoot at them with their cannon, but Peter orders Tinker Bell to take the children to the island while he takes on Hook. Tinker Bell jealously tries to make Peter's friends Lost Boys take out Wendy, but after Peter tells the Lost Boys that Wendy will be their new mother, they show their good side. John is ordered by Peter to take the Lost Boys and Michael on a hunt for Indians, but the boys are captured by the Indians themselves and are mistaken for the kidnapping of The Indian Chief's daughter Tiger Lily, and the Chief orders the boys to be burnt to stake if Tiger Lily doesn't return by sunset. Luckly, Peter Pan saves Tiger Lily and returns her to the Indian camp, and John and the boys are set free while Peter is made a Flying Eagle by the Chief. During the song, John tries the Chief's pipe which makes his face turn dark green. Also during the song, John dances along with the tribes, wanting to live like savages. After the party, Wendy tells her brothers that they're going home tomorrow, but John and Michael refuse until Wendy tells them about their mother, and the boys wish to return home, along with the Lost Boys who wish for a mother, too. John leads the boys out, but they (along with Wendy) are captured by Captain Hook and his pirates who are waiting outside. On the ship, the boys are offered to become pirates to which the boys agree, but Wendy stops them, saying that Peter Pan will save them. However, Captain Hook admits to leaving a present for Peter from Wendy that had a bomb in it that will blow shortly and take Peter with it. But unknown to Wendy, the boys, and Captain Hook, Tinker Bell manages to escape from her prison and warns Peter of the bomb, and Wendy and the boys being captured. Thinking the bomb has killed Peter Pan, Hook has Wendy tied up and thrown overboard, but luckly Peter arrives and saves her and frees the boys, and they fight off Hook and his pirates and send them away in their rowboat with a crocodile chasing them. In the end, Peter takes Wendy, John, and Michael home to London. In the end, John is seen sleeping in his bed and tucked away by his mother and Nana the nursemaid dog. Other appearances Return to Never Land John didn't appear in the sequel Return to Never Land and wasn't mentioned by any of the characters, including Wendy. However, he made a couple of shadowy cameos on some starry night clouds that light up by Tinker Bell to begin with (flying with Wendy and Michael and leading the Lost Boys to the Indian campus). He might of also grown up like Wendy and gotten married and had kids, but it is unknown what happened to him. Who Framed Roger Rabbit In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, John Darling, in a black trenchcoat, can be briefly spotted during the final scene of the film with the other Toons, while the song is finshing, right next to Tweedledum. House of Mouse John made frequent cameos on House of Mouse alongside his siblings and Peter Pan. Gallery Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Peter Pan Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Children Category:Heroes